anhelando por su presencia
by Lady Imagination
Summary: Terry y Candy se vuelven a ver, gracias a la actriz Eleanor, quien aposo a Candy en Londres. ¿que pasara, que harán al volverse a ver?
1. reencuentro

Hola, mi primer fic de Candy candy, jejejeje, bueno, espero les guste.

.

.

.

La lluvia comenzaba a volverce más fuerte, pero eso a Terry lo tenia sin cuidado. Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Londres, estaba estresado, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba relajarse. Susana era una verdadera molestia, no lo dejaba respirar, lo seguia a todos lados, desde aquella noche, aquella noche en la que volvio a ver a su _tarzán pecosa..._

**Flash Back**

**Era una noche brillante, Susana y Terry bajaban del elegante auto, y entraron al teatro, donde se llevaria a cabo la hermosa obra "Cumbres borrascosas" Susana tenia una feliz sonrisa pintada en su rostro, al igual que Terry, al entrar al teatro, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.**

**La obra era muy buena, ya casi acababa, en un momento, Susana dejo escapar una lagrima (en el momento que catherine muere) Terry no dijo nada, sabia que ella era asi, por lo que mejor no dijo nada.**

**La obra llego a su fin, todos los presentes se levantaron de su asiento. Terry y Susana iban ya de salida, con direccion a su auto.**

**-y dime Terry ¿te gusto la obra?-preguntó Susana tratando de iniciar una conversacion.**

**-Si, estubo muy buena...-contesto sin mirarla.**

**-¡Terry! ¡Susana!-grito una voz femenina a sus espaldas, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que era la madre de Terry, la actriz Eleanor.**

**-Mamá...-dijo sorprendido Terry.**

**-Terry...Susana-saludo con una sonrisa.**

**-Sra. Baker-dijo una voz a espaldas de la madre de Terry.**

**-Candy...-dijo sorprendido Terry.**

**-Terry...-dijo la pecosa rubia.**

**Terry se quedo mirando a Candy, llevava un bonito y simple vestido azul cielo, con un escote en V no muy pronunciado, y con su cara un poco sonrojada.**

**-¿que hace ella aqui?-pregunto Susana con un tono de voz ponsoñoso.**

**-oh... Candy me acompaño a ver la obra como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado-dijo-estaba muy perdida acá en Londres, pero Candy me ayudo a encontrar mi destino-**

**-¿ahora vives en Londres?-pregunto Terry mirando profundamente a Candy.**

**-eh...si, junto con Neal, Eliza y Albert-respondio evitando el contacto visual.**

**-Bueno, Candy, vamos a llevarte a casa, Albert debe estar preocupado-dijo despidiendose de Susana y Terry.**

**-Adios...mi tarzan pecosa...-susurro esto ultimo,pero Susana logro escuchar.**

**Terry y Susana subieron al aunto, en silencio.**

**-¿por que...?-dijo Susana viendolo con sus ojos cristalizados-¿por que puedes amar a Candy y a mi no...?-**

**-...-**

**-¡no me ignores!-se exalto Susana**

**-No es mi culpa...-se defendio**

**-no, entonces es de Candy, la preferirias mil veces más que a mi-dijo con amargura.**

**-Eso es algo que yo no puedo cambiar...-**

**-¡Candy es una...!-no pudo continuar por que Terry detuvo de golpe el coche.**

**-No te atrevas-advirtio.**

**-¿que tiene ella que no tenga yo?-**

**-...-**

**-solo veo a una egoísta que me robo tu amor...-Terry le planto una bofetada.**

**-Candy no es ninguna egoista, ella siempre piensa en los demas antes que en ella misma-**

**-...¿quisieras estar a su lado, verdad? que estar conmigo, solo te quedaste por lastima, por que ahora estoy invalida, tal vez me quieras, pero no me amas-**

**-Susana...-**

**-pero... se que te necesito, ¡Terry, no te dejare ir!-dijo entre sollozos.**

**Ambos llegaron a la mansion Grandchester, al entrar, Susana se fue a su habitacion y Terry al estudio.**

**-"**_**Mi tarzan pecosa, como te extraño"-**_**pensó con frustrasion al pensar que nunca podria estar junto a ella.**

**End Flash Back**

Eso habia pasado hace 4 semanas, aahora se encontraba caminando bajo la lluvia con la mirada baja, sin rumbo aparente. Siguio caminando, hasta que se encontro con su musa, su razón de vivir, ahí estaba Candy, con la respiracion agitada, y con una sosteniendo sombrilla.

-T-Terry...-dijo entrecortadamente.

-Candy...-

-...¡que pensabas, te enfermaras!-dijo un poco enojada.

-¿te preocupas por mi?-dijo sonriendo de lado.

-eh...-se sonrojo-p-pues si-dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Candy...¿aún me quieres?-pregunto viendola a los ojos.

-eh...eh...p-pues s-si-dijo ella con pena.

-Candy... huyamos juntos-

-eh, pero t-tu estas comprometido, no dejare que dejes todo por mi-dijo Candy con decision en su mirada.

-Mi tarzan pecosa... yo no amo a Susana, y mi familia estara bien-le dijo acelcandosele.

-p-pero, Albert...-dijo sonrojada por la distancia.

-yo hablare con él, seguro entendera, sera el unico que sabra a dnde vamos-

-Terry...-dijo

-¿si?-

-...si...quiero ir contigo...-

Terry sonrio, no podia estar más feliz, su musa, su razón para vivir, habia aceptado ir con él, ahora, haria lo que fuera para no separarse nunca de ella.

Y ya no sentiria ese sentimiento de vacio, por no estar con su amada, ya no la extrañaria más, ahora, solo se preocuparia por hacerla feliz.

Ahora, le diria todos los días un "te amo" en el oido.

Ya no estaria _Anhelando por su precencia_.

**Notas finales:**

**Bueno, aqui mi primer fic de Candy Candy, jejejeje, espero haya gustado y perdonen la mala ortografía.**

_**Review's...**_

_**Deja un review, y haras feliz a la autora.**_


	2. Comienzan los problemas

Bueno, no tenía planeado hacer otro capitulo, pero sus review me convencieron, gracias.

Espero disfruten el capitulo aunque no sea muy largo.

.

.

Terry y Candy aún seguian bajo la lluvia, mirandose profundamente.

-T-terry, c-creo que tengo que irme, t-te veo luego-dijo ella.

-pero antes...-la detuvo tomandola por la muñeca.

-¿Que pas...-no pudo terminar la oracion, ya que Terry le habia robado un beso, se quedo estática, y recordó aquella vez, en sus vacaciones en Escocia, que él la habia besado, y ella solo le habia plantado una bofetada.

Pero esta vez no fue así, no correspondio el beso, mas no lo alejó. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, cosa que enternecio a Terry.

-Mi tarzan pecosa...-dijo en forma de burla, al verla sonrojada.

-no me llames así-reacciono a la burla.

-veo que con el tiempo aún se te notan las pecas...-dijo entre risas.

-hmm-dijo en señal de molestia.

-Vamos Candy, Albert tal vez ya se dio cuenta de que no estas-

-¡es verdad!-dijo exaltandose, y corriendo rumbo a la mansión Andrew.

-Nos vemos, mi niña pecosa-dijo casi para si mismo, se precato, que la rubia había dejado una sombrilla para él, abrieldola y cubriendose de la lluvia.

-"_Candy, siempre pensando en los demas"-_pensó.

Camino rumbo a la mansión Grandchester, rezaba por que Susana estuviera ya dormida, y no bombardeara con preguntas. Llegó y subió a su habitacion, se cambió la ropa por una seca, y al pasar por la habitacion de Susana, esta abrió la puerta, con exprecion enojada.

-¿Donde estabas?-pregunto duramente.

-Salí a tomar aire-contesto, indiferente.

-¿con esta lluvia?-

-me tomo por sorpresa-

-pero comenzo a llover desde antes de que salieras-

-por eso lleve una sombrilla-

-¿por que me mientes? esa somrillano la llevabas al salir-

-...-

-¿viste a la sucia de Candy?-

-cállate, ella no es ninguna sucia-

-entonces la viste-sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar-Terry, yo te amo, ¡dime que hacer para que tu me ames!-se exalto.

-no te puedo amar... yo pertenezco a alguen más-

-Candy, siempre Candy, con esa mascara de niña buena, de santa, consigue lo que quiere-

-ella consigue sus metas por su propio esfuerzo-

-¿que tiene esa mendiga, que yo no tenga?-

-...-

-¡Te juro con una mano en el corazón que yo te amo más que la sucia de Candy!-grito.

-¡pero yo no te amo! Susana, entiende, que solo soy tu prometido por mi padre, ahora, por favor, mejor vuelve a dormir-

Terry se fue, dejando llorando a Susana. Entro a su habitacion, y en sus ojos se pinto la frustracion y el odio que sentía.

-"_Candy Andrew, preparate, que aún no conoces mi lado oscuro, juro, que no dejare mientras viva que me quites a Terry, pase lo que pase, Terry será solo __mio__"-_pensó furiosa.

Terry caminaba por los pasillos con pensamientos felices, pensaba a donde irian él y Candy. Se decidio por Escocia, o tal vez inglaterra, o algun lugar a donde quisiera ir su rubia pecosa. Pensaba en los momentos felices que tendrian, estaba ansioso.

Al día siguiente, Terry se desperto muy animado, con el pensamiento de ver a su tarzan pecosa.

Se vistió, su madre tendría una fiesta de té, Susana y él estaban invitados, al igual que Albert, Neal y Eliza, había escuchado que Eliza estaba comprometida con un caballero llamado Sebastian Mcfeel, una familia prestigiosa. Neal era ahora muy exitoso en su propia empresa, y al igual que Eliza, estaba comprometido con Paty, resulto ser extraño al principio, pero al parecer, ella encontro a alguien despues de la muerte de Steve (¿así se escribe?). Archie y Anie también vendrian, hace poco se habian casado, vivian en Inglaterra felismente, pero vinieron de visita a Londres. Albert, pues, estaba bien, era muy popular entre las mujeres, pero no parecia estar muy interesado, ahora era un Andrew con titulo.

Bajo al recividor, Susana lo esperaba, con un vestido rosa con blanco. Subieron al aunto, y el chofer los llevo a casa de su madre. Al llegar, fueron bien recibidos por Eleanor, quien sonreia.

Habian llegado un poco tarde, pero igual, no se habian perdido de mucho. Saludaron a sus conocidos y se pusiern a conversar, Susana se sento y miro dosimuladamente a Candy, ella hablaba con Anie amenamente, así que no se precato de que la obserbaban.

El tiempo pasó, y algunos cuantos se habian ido, como Anie y Archie, Paty y Neal, y otras personas. Terry se acerco a Albert, y se alejador para hablar. Candy se preocupo, ya que Terry podia decir algo indecoroso y exaltar a Albert.

Pero todo salio bien, ya que regresaron sin ningun rastro de habese hecho daño. Sonrio complacida, y Susana la miro con odio.

Terry y Susana se fueron del lugar, no sin antes Terry haberle dedicado una sonrisa llena de cariño a su musa. Susana noto eso, cosa que le molesto.

-¿no crees que es horrible que mires con amor a Candy enfrente de todos, incluyendome?-

-...-

-ojala Candy estuviera muerta-dijo sin pensar, y Terry le volvio a plantar una bofetada, ahora mucho más fuerte.

-respetala-

-no tengo por que-

-entonces callate-dijo enojandose.

Susana ya no hablo más, obedecio a Terry.

Llegaron a la mansión Grandchester, y Terry se dirigio al estudio, pero Susana lo detuvo, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-p-podriamos salir a pasear, por favor-dijo suavemente.

-esta bien-dijo sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.

Salieron a dar un paseo, casi todo el camino se fueron en completo silencio, hasta que Susana comenzo a actuar raro.

-Terry-le llamo.

-dim...-fue interrumpido por un repentino beso de Susana, reacciono, y la aparto de si.

-¡Lo siento!-se disculpo.

-hmm-dijo bastante molesto.

-T-terry...-dijo una tercera voz a sus espaldas.

-Candy...-

**Notas Finales:**

**Jojojo, ¿que pasará? ¿que hará Candy? ¿que hará Terry? ¿que más tramará Susana? en el siguielte capitulo, que espero subir pronto.**

**Reviw's...**

**Deja un review, hacen feliz a la autora Ü**


End file.
